The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and Shaw University propose to establish the UNC-Shaw Partnership. We propose a P-60 EXPORT Center in a collaborative structure between the institutions. The goals of the UNC-Shaw Partnership are to take advantage of the existing close relationship between Shaw University and UNC by combining the research expertise at UNC with Shaw's expertise working with and training in Black communities. Our major initiative will be the Shaw Divinity School's linkage with 25 black churches using innovative web-based methods of data collection and health communication. Most activities are shared across the universities. The Center will be organized into 10 cores. The Administrative Core will coordinate a comprehensive center structure that implements research activities, pilot projects, community outreach, and educational efforts. The Shared Resource Survey Research Core will survey churches, congregations and communities to facilitate the mission of the Community Outreach Core. The Shared Resource Research Infrastructure Core will enhance the existing infrastructure at Shaw by establishing an IRB and upgrading its grants management office. The Shared Resource Health Disparities Research Methodology Core will provide methodological expertise to the other cores. The Minority Recruitment Research Core will facilitate the recruitment of Black adults into research focusing on health disparities and minority health, especially cancer prevention studies. The Participatory Research Core will establish a set of core services that will support existing work and facilitate the development of new investigators in the field. The Community Outreach Core will investigate how Black churches can function as sources of health related information to parishioners and access points for gathering health information from community members. The activities of this core depend upon synergy among Shaw Divinity School's relationship with black churches, the NC Office of Minority Health's expertise in providing culturally sensitive health information, and UNC's research experience. The Pilot Core will expand the investigator base of the UNC-Shaw Partnership by mentoring and funding new investigators. The Training Core will increase the number of minority health researchers and the visibility and viability of research projects focused on minority issues. The Health Disparities Education Core will develop and disseminate a novel health disparities curriculum at UNC and Shaw.